The present invention relates to vehicle control. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods to control a rollback speed of a vehicle.
Passenger and other vehicles may be equipped with systems that prevent the vehicle from rolling backward when the vehicle is located on a hill. For example, a vehicle may travel up a hill or an upward slope and come to stop at an intersection. At the intersection, the driver presses a brake pedal to keep the vehicle stopped. However, when continuing to travel, the brake pedal must be momentarily released. Because the vehicle is positioned on an incline, the vehicle may travel backwards.
In vehicles equipped with manual transmissions, it is known to equip the vehicle with a device that holds the vehicle brakes (for example, drum or disc brakes on the vehicle's wheels) until the clutch is at a friction point. Such a device is an example of a hill-hold control mechanism.